


The Catwalk

by BootlegFireworks



Series: The reporter and the model [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Humanstuck, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegFireworks/pseuds/BootlegFireworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are in the testing period for a job as the reporter of a fashion magazine. The manager, Kanaya Maryam, gave you a quest: to get an interview from Eridan Ampora, catwalk model and according to the top: one of the hottest men from England.</p>
<p>Fortunately for you, you're getting more than an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Catwalk

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be away for a while because exams, so enjoy this dumb thing till I'll be back. 0u0
> 
> Also sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this on my phone, and it's also 4 AM where I live.

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are in the testing period for the reporter post of an important english fashion magazine. The manager of the magazine, Kanaya Maryam, who suggested to you this job, just told you that today is officially starting the London Fashion Week, and one of the main attractions of the night will be Eridan Ampora, a male catwalk model who is also ranked as one of the 100 England's hottest men, and tonight he will walk for the regreted Alexander McQueen.

This could be your chance, and you don't want to miss it. You style up your honey blonde hair in front of your bathroom's mirror, fix your aviator-styled eye-glasses, you shed on the most fashionable coat you have in your wardrobe (vintage is one of your most favourite fashion styles, and you try to adopt it in your wardrobe, even though shopping can empty your credit cards faster than initially imagined), and you storm out of your apartment, hurrying up, hoping that you will get a place in the first row.

And you manage to get a place in the first row, right next to the reporters from Fashion TV.

This is going to be harder to obtain an interview than you first thought.

The music starts playing. Some shitty electro music, definitely not your taste. But the crowd starts cheering as the first model makes it's appearance, so you proceed to do the same by clapping your hands. 

The first model had long wavy hair and wore a long dress with a tiled cartoon-styled fish print, a huge summer hat and a pair of round electric pink glasses. When she stopped at the end of the catwalk, she just stood there for a couple of seconds as she put an arm on her hip, the other one in her hair and gently pouted for the cameras, then she turned around and left.

Not a long while after the first model made it's appearance, the girls started to scream as a tall slender man with piercing blue eyes framed by hipster glasses, walking as soft and sexy as a lioness who spotted her prey, and stroking thin fingers through his ebony black hair with a purple streak in the middle.

It's Eridan Ampora.

You can't deny that you wouldn't sex him up once. Okay, maybe not once, maybe a couple of times, because damn he is hot and you now have a raging boner inside your pants.

You gulp loudly when he stops in front of you and raises the collar of his short white jacket while staring in your eyes and smugging suggestively at you.

You think he's doing it for the public, but at the final run, when he comes in front of you, he narrows his eyes and pouts at you, and when he walks away you have the feeling that he is intentionally swaying his hips to attract your attention to his ass.

Holy fuck, his ass. Now you understand from where comes the name of that brand "Apple Bottoms". Oh God, you would give anything to grip his fine ass.

As the show finishes, you go towards to the make-up room, expecting you would find mr. Fine Ass, but instead, it was the first model getting her make-up retouched by a specialist. Moment in which she asks for a time-out, turns to you and gives you an indication by pointing towards the exit with a small giggle.

You go out, and you turn around but you don't see anything or anyone, just a dark empty alley. You assume that this is the other exit of the building. Letting out a sigh, you open the door, and when you were ready to enter back in the building, you are pulled back with a tight grip on your right shoulder and smashed on the nearest wall.

"You know it's not nice to let someone wait"

It was Eridan. He was standing in front of you, smoking a slim cigarette and blowing the smoke towards you, with his beautiful face very close to yours.

That was a clear signal that he wants you. You wanted to come up with something witty but he clashed his lips on yours and gripped your hair with his fingers to deepen the kiss.  
He instantly turns around and pulls you back into the kiss, this time more passionate and involving more tongue than the first one, letting you take over the control. He moans in the kiss as you manage to grip his ass.

You notice that Eridan was lusting for you, too, judging by the boner he has in his pants.

"I haven't seen you before", Eridan gasped as he broke the kiss. Both his and your glasses are fogged up, but apparently he doesn't care. "Who are you, and who do you work for ?", he asked while he drapes his arms on your neck.

You already feel how you will stutter as you will start talking.

"M-my name is S-Sollux Captor and I am in the testing period but I work f-for-"

"You talk too much", Eridan said before he crushed his lips again on yours and kisses you hungrily, gasping as you raise his slim leg up close to your waist and closing the distance between the two of you.

You gain a bit of courage and decide to be a bit direct.

"Well, since I talk too much, how about you silence me up and move this somewhere else ? My place or yours ?"

Eridan narrows his blue eyes at you, and pauses.

"You really are direct. You really want to hear me scream your name against the pillow tonight...", he said. Oh shit, he's about to reject you.

"...but I am more than okay with that. My place, of course", he completed, as he ghosted his hand over your clothed crotch while seductively biting his lower lip. Scored.

 

And holy shit, while you were driving to his place he was palming your crotch and gripping your bulge even harder every time you were catching a red light just to tease you. "Good things come to those who wait", he whispered in your ear. The only thing you can do is shut your eyes and squeeze the steering wheel harder.

Fuck, now he is the one who's talking too much and you want to shut him up.

With your dick, of course.

Soon, you think.

 

Fucking finally, you're at his place, and the first thing you do after you enter is pushing Eridan against the door and kissing his tasty lips. He shudders as you move your attention to his neck, kissing, biting and leaving marks everywhere.

"Faster, will you?", Eridan manifested his impatience as he tries to undo your pants. You slap his hands off your jeans.

"Good things come to those who wait", you mocked him as you licked the shell of his ear, gasping and making low sexual noises just to tease him as he did earlier. Sweet payback.

"Aaahhhh~just shut up and fuck me already !", he yelled while wrapping his legs around your waist and grinding against your bulge.

Eridan's high-quality pornstar moans and grinding are sending you over the edge, so you're taking him to the bedroom and throw him on the mattress. You crawl on top of him and devour his collar bone with small bites and licks.

God, he whimpers like a girl and you're not even started.  
This is going to be fun.  
And your dick is extremely hard, it started to ache and your pants are too tight around you.

Time passed, and both of you managed to take off your clothes, and Eridan has his lips wrapped around your dick, licking it like a personal lollipop.

"Holy shit, Eridan", you throw your head back against the matress every time the brunette deepthroats you, bobbing and sucking the tip and pressing his tongue against the slit. Suddenly, Eridan stands up and picks from under the bed a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube.

"Do me", he cooed in your ear, "...make me scream, and talk dirty to me, stud."

"Fine then, I am going to do you so bad, you won't be able to sit for two weeks.", you say as you quickly put on a condom and some lube. The whole dirty talk thing makes you hurry up to the good part, dragging Eridan on top of you. 

You lean on the mattress and help Eridan lower himself on your bulge by grabbing his ass and he's letting out loud whimpers and moans. He surely is tight as hell. You wait for a couple of moments for him to adjust, while you lustfully lick your lower lip and start thrusting with a slow pace at first.

"Ah", "Sol-", "God", "Fuck", "Shit", and "Fuck me !" are the only things Eridan manages to articulate, except his screams, whimpers, moans and other sexual noises.

"God damn it, Eridan~ you are so perfect, I could just fuck you forever and never get enough of it", you manage to say between your panting.  
"Then just fuck me harder !", he whined while riding you.  
"On your knees, Eridan", you commanded and helped Eridan get off your dick, but not for long, only to switch positions, after that you penetrate him again, gripping his hips and thrusting harder than before.

Eridan's face is buried into the pillow, and as much as he tries, he can't hold up his moans.

"You needy little princess, you really like my dick buried deep inside of you ?", you grunted.

"Ah yes, yes, I love your dick so much, Sol, more~"

"Two weeks you will be walking with a limp after this", you pant, thrusting harder and harder.

"Sol - ! Fuck ! Harder ! Make me cum-aaaahhhh ~ !", Eridan whimpered, gripping the mattress sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white.

You feel how both of you are close, so you give in and thrust faster.

You both scream each other's names as you rode out your orgasms, and both of you collapse on the bed. After you pull out, you take off the condom, tie a knot and throw it in the small trash can near the bed. Eridan crawls up to your chest and pulls you in a cuddle.

"Sollux ?", he asks, his blue eyes filled with worry.  
"What's wrong ?", you ask as you stroke his cheek gently.  
"Um...nothing, I was just wondering...are we a thing ?", Eridan asked you, still looking in your eyes and stroking your hair.

You stare at him with a blank expression for a couple of moments, then you smile and calm him down by saying "of course we are, why are you even asking ?".

"I was wondering, because I really want us to be a thing, and I was afraid that this was just sex for you and for me it wasn't just sex and-"

You cut Eridan's words off with a lazy peck on his lips, and then you both drift away into a peaceful after-sex sleep.

 

The day after, Kanaya told you that she sent you there hoping that you will get an interview of Eridan, and not that you will sleep with him. But since things went like that, the testing period is over for you and you got the job. Well done.

Also, your boyfriend is classified as being one of the hottest men in England.

But you don't care about the top, Eridan Ampora is and will be the hottest man on the whole planet.


End file.
